User blog:Adelina Le Morte March/I've got a strange new theory on Morgana so totally nuts even I think I'm insane for wondering if it's possible! (Also, my thoughts on The Dark Tower)
So I've just had the delightful pleasure of viewing The Dark Tower. ''Once again, I had buffering problems while viewing that were somewhat distracting, but no poltical commercials this time (though I do wonder why the heck "Dancing Obama" was in the suggestion box for ''Merlin... You know what? I don't think I even WANT to know, LOL), and for some reason I always find Julian Jones' episodes not only the best ones overall but also the ones with the easiest plots to follow, so that helped a lot. All and all, I think I got a lot more out of this than I did of'' The Disir''. Frankly, overall, I loved the episode! Very dark fairytale-ish! You rock Julian! (pumps fist in the air) That said, something inside of me clicked when I saw that ending when Guinevere is on Morgana's side and says she "hates" them all (Arthur, Merlin & company). It sounded, her tone, her mannerisms, her EVERYTHING, almost exactly like Morgana did in season 3, when she was talking to Morgause. So, a thought occurs to me. An utterly mad, completely stupid thought... What if, all this time, Morgana has been enchanted? Just as Gwen is now? I mean, it sounds crazy, as it would make all the evil things she's done kinda moot and would be a bit hard to just pass off as not being a major character "cheat" so to speak on the part of the writers, but hear me out. Points in case 1) Morgause had access to mandrake roots; we know this for a fact. Morgana was probably already a little vunnerable after Merlin poisoned her, pretty willing to believe, even without mind-games, that not everyone in Camelot cared for her as deeply as they claimed to. 2) We know Gwen loves Arthur and would never do anything to hurt him if she was in her right mind. Now, sounding very like season 3 Morgana, she suddenly hates him. (And he was being so impossibly CUTE with her, too, holding her while she was sleeping! awwwwwww...) Anyone remember Morgana in season one, talking to the Sidhe girl, saying she would track her down if she did anything to Arthur? After she had that vision of him drowning and her watching him die? Back then, at least in a sisterly/possible crush kinda way, we know Morgana loved him too. And, really, aside from being born after her (most likely), and being Uther's son, let's face it, Arthur's never really DONE ANYTHING to his half-sister. He didn't even seem to hate her when she used Mithian to lure him into a trap. He referred to her as "using magic for evil" in a conversation with Merlin, but aside from that, he's never even really trash-talked her... Is it possible that Morgana saw him laughing at her, via mandrake root, like Gwen did, as well as Uther and Merlin and everybody and that's why she hates them and has been trying to lead them all to their untimely demise for two and a half seasons? It WOULD be a way for the writers, if they wanted a quick end to the series to tie into the legend. Break the spell, old Morgana magically comes back, takes Arthur to Avalon or wherever being all nice and sisterly... bada-bing, bada-boom instant happy ending! (Kinda.) So, I'm probably wrong, but... Well, it was just a thought. Would probably make an interesting fanfic or something, if nothing else. What do you guys think? Am I totally nuts for wondering this? Category:Blog posts